nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: A New Hope
Disney Heroes Episode: A New Hope Rated: TV-PG About the Episode Everyone is saddened that Spider-Man has quit the Disney Heroes Team & Avengers since Vision is killed by Thanos a few days ago. If things weren't bad enough, The small team of Imperial First Order solders captured Mary Jane and Violet Parr, plus they secured them inside the 'Daily Bugle' with a force field around it. Now Ann Possible, Iron Man, Iron Rescue, and Rey is the only hope, so the Heroes must convince Spider-Man to rejoin the Disney Heroes and Avengers. The Episode Act 1 On a sunny October morning, Mary Jane Watson & Violet Parr head to the Cafe for lunch near the 'Daily Bugle'. Violet asked that Peter Parker will come around and he'll become Spider-Man so he can rejoin the Avengers. But then without warning, a small Imperial First Order space transport attacks the area and kidnaps Mary Jane & Violet as they activate the Force Field surrounding the 'Daily Bugle' building including the Café. At Disney Heroes HQ, Ann Possible & her team saw the alert that the First Order Team has taken over the 'Daily Bugle' with a Force Field and they need Spider-Man to rise up, but Kim told them that Peter Parker won't join the Disney Heroes or Avengers because he make too many mistakes. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts finds Peter at the Avengers Tower and he asked both of them that he won't become Spider-Man again because he made a big mistake about his problems such as the Resistance beaten to near defeat, Vision's Death and Thanos collected the Space Stone. But Pepper stands up to him that he has a Choice, not a Chance. Then Aunt May & Mr. Jameson appeared asking Peter to become Spider-Man again, and now Peter agrees to both of them as he suits up in his Spider-Man suit and hurries to the 'Daily Bugle with Elastigirl' Act 2 At the 'Daily Bugle' large Office, Violet & Mary Jane destroy a few Storm Troopers with their Laser Gun, but got confronted by Kylo Ren. Then Ann Possible, Sora, Kairi, Iron Man, Iron Rescue, Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible, Dash, Jack-Jack, Frozone, Rey and Spider-Man using his Iron Spider suit arrived to battle the enemy. The Team gained the Upperhand Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Manhattan Island, Violet Parr takes Mary Jane to a Café for Lunch next to the 'Daily Bugle') Violet: 'I know that Peter has quit the Team a few days ago, but he'll come around' Mary Jane: 'But what if he doesn't have the Courage to face Thanos?' Violet: 'Just give him time' Ann Possible: 'We got a problem. Mary Jane and Violet is trapped in a large force field surrounded the 'Daily Bugle' that the First Order has built, and they're trapped. We gotta call Peter and tell him that he needs to rejoin us & the Avengers' Kim Possible: 'Peter won't call me or anyone, he doesn't want to be Spider-Man and put anyone else at risk' Rey: 'Then you 2 and I will have to save them ourselves. Now suit up and move out' (Ann, Kim and Rey suited up and head out for the 'Daily Bugle') Cale: 'I have an idea, Akima. I want you to send Tony Stark & his wife Pepper to have a word with Peter' Akima: 'It won't be easy, but this will make Peter rejoin us' (She gets on her Cell Phone to contact Tony Stark & Pepper Potts-Stark) Mr. J Johan Jameson: 'You were right, Peter. My obsession with Spider-Man got me into this mess. So put this mask on and be an Avenger.' (He hands Peter the Spider-Man mask) Aunt May: 'Peter, you're Spider-Man now. The People on Earth needs you, your Uncle Ben and your parents would be very proud' (Tony Stark tells Peter something) Tony Stark: 'Even in the darkness time, you can't give in during these moments' Peter Parker: 'Then what chance do I have to protect the Earth?!' Pepper Potts-Stark: (She stands up to Peter) 'You shouldn't say 'What Chance do I have?', the question is 'What Choice?'!. Are you gonna let Thanos destroy the Earth and rule the Universe, or are you gonna be an Avenger and save the entire damn Galaxy?' (Then Peter remembers his Uncle Ben Parker's words) (Uncle Ben): 'With great power comes great Responsibility' Peter Parker: (He agrees to rejoin) 'All right then, let's do it to it' Ann Possible: 'Welcome back to the Disney Heroes Team and Avengers, Peter. You have finally proven yourself that you can make a difference' Spider-Man: 'From now on, Spider-Man will always be here for us, no matter what' Gallery Spider-Man jumps back into action after getting a advice from Pepper Potts-Stark and Tony Stark.jpg|Spider-Man returns as an Avenger Mara Jade asks Rey that she should train a few Teens in order to become new Jedi Knights.jpg|Mara Jade asks Rey it is time to train a few Teens so they can become Jedi Knights Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Hope Category:Teamwork